


Jay Jo: Team Bicycle

by ria_green



Category: Wind Breaker (Manhwa), 윈드브레이커 | Wind Breaker (Web Comic)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fandom Bicycle, Gen, Get it?, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, POV Outsider, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_green/pseuds/ria_green
Summary: "Jay's hooked up with the entire Hummingbird team at this point.""Wow, I had no idea our former student president was such a player!"The rumor mill works overtime to make sense of Jay Jo's love life.
Relationships: Jay Jo/Everyone, Jay Jo/Vinny Hong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	Jay Jo: Team Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame Vinny/Jay, side pairings (one-sided or imagined): Jay/Mia, Jay/Shelly, Minu/Jay, Dom/Jay

1.

Dom greets them by kicking through the bedroom door. 

Jay isn't even surprised at this point. "How did you get in here?"

"Your younger brother let me in. I'm pretty sure he thought I was a gangster," Dom reflects.

Jay shakes his head. "You're lucky my mother is working late tonight. What do you want, Dom?"

However, Dom is distracted by the sight in front of him.

Jay has his nose buried in a book as always, and Minu is playing a game on his phone. They're both tucked neatly under the covers, and the dim lamp on the nightstand casts a warm glow on their faces. The scene is oddly domestically harmonious.

"You guys look like a married couple getting ready for bed!" Dom crows.

"Excuse you! We don't even sleep in the same bed," Minu protests.

It's true. Minu and Jay take turns sleeping on the floor every night. However, since the futon isn't as comfortable as Jay's mattress, they'll usually hang out on the bed before they finally turn in for the night.

"You're the type of couple that would do it missionary style with the lights off." Dom wistfully exclaims in a falsetto: "Where has the passion in our marriage gone, Minu dear?"

Dom was Minu's friend first, so clearly this is all Minu's fault. Jay pushes him off the bed in annoyance.

Minu's fall is luckily cushioned by the futon below. "Ow! Hey, uncalled for!"

Jay says through gritted teeth, "Dom. What do you want from us?"

Dom finally manages to calm himself down. "Ah, I just wanted to let you guys know that Mr. Mario is changing the location of our practice tomorrow to Sunset Street."

"You could have just texted us that," Minu complains from the floor.

Dom waves his USB, probably full of more strange and eye-opening Japanese porn. "Well, I also thought I could share the wonders of the Internet with you again, but it looks like I'd only be a third wheel."

Jay throws a pillow at him. "Get out!"

Dom dodges it expertly. "I'll leave the happy couple to the rest of their night." He continues wriggling his eyebrows as he backs out the door.

"Your friend is a weirdo," Jay mutters after a moment.

Minu can't object to that. "....he's your friend too!"

"Hmph. You're the one who gave him my address. You're sleeping on the floor for the rest of the week."

"Oh, come on!"

2.

"I can't believe you didn't tell the person you're living with that you're dating someone!" Minu cries.

Jay looks like he wants to directly strangle Minu for his slip of the tongue. "I'm not dating her!"

"Not dating me yet," Shelly corrects, with a tenacious glint in her eyes.

The class gossips over the newly released information.

"Oh my god! So he's cohabitating with Minu while he's hooking up with the European girl on the side?"

"I had no idea our school president was such a player."

Shelly is bemused. "You two are really living together?"

"It's complicated," Minu answers sheepishly.

Jay sighs. "Don't ask."

3.

"Do you like Mia?" Shelly demands, slamming her hands on the desk.

Jay isn't stupid. He can tell that when a girl constantly blushes around him, makes excuses to hang out with him, and is unhappy whenever another attractive girl is around - it means that she has a crush on him. Mia likes him.

Jay on the other hand...

"She's my friend," he answers.

Shelly rolls her eyes. "Everyone in our group is friends. Whoopee! Kumbaya, and all that shit! I meant - do you like her romantically?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I. Want. To. Date. You." She emphasizes her words with a forceful poke to his chest. "I need to know about potential rivals!"

Jay has always been focused on studying and biking. His mother lectured him about how dating as a student would ruin his grades and subsequently his future. He had never felt strongly enough about anyone to disobey.

He cares about Mia. He acknowledges that she's pretty and has a good personality. Does that mean he wants to date her?

Not really.

Moreover, if Mia is obvious about her crush on him, then Minu is even more obvious about his crush on Mia.

Minu is the first friend Jay has ever made. His feelings for Mia are so much stronger than Jay's. Jay feels like it would be unfair for him to compete, and he's worried that he might ruin his friendship with both Mia and Jay if he tried.

He'd rather things just stay as they are.

After a while, he says, "No comment."

Shelly pouts. "Why are you so secretive? How about me? Do you like me?"

Mia hasn't confessed to Jay yet, whereas Shelly proclaims her adoration of him every moment he gets. She's definitely the most beautiful girl he's ever met, but he can't say he feels as strongly about her the way she clearly does about him.

In the beginning, he found Shelly’s pushiness annoying and clingy. As time has gone by, she's grown on him.

He can truthfully admit that...

"...we are also friends," Jay replies steadily.

Shelly sticks out her lower lip even further. "Ugh. I don't know why everyone at Sunny High thinks you're some kind of playboy. You're clearly a monk."

Monk? At least it's better than "eunuch."

4.

"I heard a rumor that those two seniors are dating."

"No way! Jay's such a hottie. What's he doing with a squid-face like Dom?"

"Dom is the main sprinter for the Hummingbird team." The girl lowers her voice. "That means he must have a lot of stamina."

"Ooh, maybe that's why Jay comes to school limping sometimes."

"I bet that's it!"

Dom and Jay are standing right there.

It's like those two female underclassmen think he's deaf. Or alternatively, that he enjoys listening to people gossiping about his nonexistent sex life. Neither are true.

Jay is indignant. "I'm limping because I'm sore from last night's practice!”

Dom just looks proud that he's been complimented on his sprinter's stamina. 

"You hear that?" He slings an arm around Jay's neck. "Baby, you know I can go all night long."

Jay flings the appendage away in disgust.

"Not even if we were the last two people on earth, Dom."

5.

Everyone around Jay seems to be obsessed with romance.

Dom pants like a dog after Yuna, Shelly won't leave Jay alone, Minu shoots him jealous glances over Mia, and June and Heri are lost in their world for two.

Jay just wants to ride his bike with his friends. Is that so hard?

The only time he gets any peace is around Vinny.

Vinny has crowds of admirers, including the beautiful captain of the Tarantula team. However, Vinny doesn't seem to give a damn.

Vinny cares about exactly three things in life: 1. fighting, 2. bikes, and 3. his mother.

Jay could do without the violent tendencies, but Vinny is pretty alright to hang out with otherwise.

He's also the only other person in their group who cooks, even if it's only ramen. Just because Jay is good at cooking doesn't mean he enjoys doing it all the time for others. It’s kind of nice to have someone cook for him for once. Jay likes hanging out at Vinny's place.

The apartment is small yet cozy. There’s no tense atmosphere where Jay has to watch over his shoulder for his mother, for fear that she'll take away his bike again or start berating him for not studying enough.

Vinny's mother is what Jay imagines a mom should be like. She's supportive of his choices, she treats her son with gentle care, and she wants nothing more than for Vinny to be happy. He could only wish that his mother was more like her.

Jay helps Vinny's mom to prepare the tofu for dinner before she shoos him away from the kitchen.

"Go on - go hang out with someone your own age. I've got a handle on the rest of the recipe!"

Jay rejoins Vinny in the living room. He's on his phone, probably texting Sung.

After a moment, Jay says, "Your mom is nice."

Vinny eyes him carefully before nodding. "Yeah. She's the best."

"How did you end up such a jerk then?" Jay says sarcastically.

He's not used to joking around with his friends, and for a moment, he's worried that Vinny will take it the wrong way.

Vinny just scoffs. "Ah? That coming from a guy with _your_ sparkling personality? Learn how to be a human first."

Jay's aware that his EQ is inversely proportional to his high IQ, but is he really that much worse than Vinny?

Vinny notices his skeptical eyes. "You don't believe me?"

He types something into his phone, then brandishes it in front of Jay smugly.

The screen shows a quickly assembled poll on their Hummingbird group chat: "Worst at being a human?" The poll lists everyone as an option, but the votes are overwhelming in favor of Jay.

"Congrats," Vinny drawls sarcastically. "Once again, Jay Jo achieves first place."

Jay isn't fully convinced.

"Just because I'm a delinquent doesn't mean I can't pick up on social cues," Vinny explains. "I just choose not to."

"I can pick up on social cues."

Vinny is doubtful. "Didn't you tell Shelly to screw off when you first met?"

"What's your point?"

"You're so oblivious, man."

Jay sniffs. "If you mean Shelly and Mia liking me, then I'm fully aware."

"You know, and you still act like that?"

"I'm not interested," Jay says bluntly.

"That's cold, ice princess," Vinny teases.

"How about you take the Tarantula captain on a date then? I'd recommend no alcohol this time. Unless you want to make a trip to the laundromat at the end of the night."

The Tarantula captain is a beauty, but it's difficult to find someone attractive after they puke on you.

"...touché."

6.

Vinny hates Sunny High.

He has to go because that's where the rest of the Hummingbird crew attends school, but he always feels like the odd one out when he visits.

The stately buildings, the shiny red blazers, the new TVs in every classroom - they all serve to remind him that all his friends are well-off, and he's the only poor motherfucker in the crew.

At least they aren't the asshole type of rich. Minu can be a bit of a prick, but he's got nothing on over-privileged scumbags like Hwangyeon Choi.

And everyone else in the Hummingbird crew is decent. Shelly's chill, Mia is so nice it throws him off, Dom is downright friendly for a mafia heir, it's almost impossible to hate someone as sunny and easygoing as June, and Jay is...Jay.

Jay may have zero social skills and a tendency to piss people off, but he’s also loyal and kind. Plus, he rides like nothing Vinny's ever seen before.

Vinny likes Jay. He can't say the same for the rest of the Sunny High student body.

There's that one bespectacled nerd with a superiority/inferiority complex who gives him the stink-eye every time, and the girls enjoy bursting his eardrums with shrieks about "how sexy he is in his bomber jacket!"

Vinny is used to getting attention for his looks. Although his red hair and heterochromia were sources of bullying when he was a child, nowadays girls just think it's high-fashion.

That doesn't mean Vinny enjoys the attention.

These princesses might date someone like Vinny, but they would never bring him home to the family.

Rich people are hypocritical. They're also hilariously delusional sometimes.

"Isn't that the bomber jacket that Jay wore a few weeks ago?" a Sunny High student notes after he spots Vinny leaning against the window in the hallway.

Unaware that Vinny can hear their conversation loud and clear, his classmate answers, "It is! Totally not our former student president's style. No wonder - it belonged to this redhead."

The boy opens his eyes wide. "Does that mean...?"

The girl nods solemnly. "Jay must have spent the night at that redhead's place. Jay's practically hooked up with the entire Hummingbird team at this point. Minus June, and that's only because June's basically already married to his girlfriend."

Vinny chokes on the sip of his water he just took.

"Wait, what?" the boy questions. "When did all that happen?"

The girl pushes up the bridge of her glasses in an attempt to come off as more knowledgeable. "So everyone knows that Mia has had a crush on Jay forever, right?"

"They were both on the student council together. She was pretty obvious about liking him."

"That’s right. And then Minu moved in with Jay last month. I heard they're super domestic together." She flushes. "It's cute."

"So what happened?"

"Remember, that Shelly girl kissed him in front of the entire class the first day she transferred!"

"I heard about that! Western chicks are so bold."

"For sure. And Dom is all over Jay nowadays. Super-clingy!" she says with a gossipy tone. "I heard from a person in class 1-F that they're boyfriends, and having crazy endurance sex every night. That's why Jay looks exhausted all the time."

The boy says confusedly, "So is Jay making his way through the team? Or is he dating them all at the same time?"

"No one knows for sure," the girl says mysteriously.

The boy is enlightened. "So he's basically the team bicycle, eh? Everybody gets a ride!"

"I hope June and Heri stay strong," she says with false sympathy. "Otherwise, June is probably the next in line."

Later at practice, instead of a normal greeting, Vinny says, "Sup, Jay? Heard you were Sunny High's biggest slut."

He times his comment so that most of the team members are in the middle of something.

Dom falls off his bike, Minu almost veers into a tree, June spits out his drink, and Jay drops his helmet.

"What the fuck," Jay says.

Vinny plucks at the fabric of his embroidered bomber jacket. "You wore this to school a few weeks ago. Apparently, I'm the latest addition to your harem. Guess Dom and Minu here weren't giving it good enough to you."

Minu's face turns almost purple. "W-what?!"

Dom claps his hands. "Oh! You're talking about the romance rumors. Yeah, sorry about that, Jay. My rep definitely benefited more from that than yours."

"If only they knew! Our Jay's practically celibate," Shelly says sorrowfully.

Mia seems flustered and upset. "Oh no! I can't believe that's what people are saying about you. Our classmates will just make up anything they want to these days!"

Vinny jerks his head at June. "You should watch your back, June. You're the only one left untouched.”

June wipes his mouth. "Haha, I'm quite happy with Heri. No offense, Jay!"

"How ridiculous. None of this is my fault." Jay points at Minu. "You're the one who insisted on living with me." He narrows his eyes at Dom. "You think it's funny to keep feeling me up in public." He shakes his head at Shelly. "You know what you've done."

Finally, he turns to Vinny and appears conflicted. "And you...alright. I'll give you that one. Thanks again for lending me your clothes."

"Usually people ask before we share a wild night of passion," Vinny says. "Pretty rude of you, Jay."

Somewhat recovered, Minu jokes. "Damn, Jay! You _are_ kind of a manwhore."

"I hate all of you," Jay says. He mounts his bike and rides away in a rush.

Vinny is pretty certain that means he won this round.

7.

Three months later, it hits Vinny like a bolt from the blue that he's somehow actually dating Jay Jo.

He sits up straight in his bed, which Jay has been sharing for the past month. He’s softly snoring next to Vinny even now.

The events of the last few weeks flash through his mind like a carousel of imagery.

The only girl on Team Otaku is so overcome with joy that she passes out during the last round of the tournament. "BL! In 3D! It's real!"

Shelly nearly guts Vinny with her stiletto for stealing her man. "I can't believe I was watching out for Mia this whole time, and then you come out of nowhere! So unfair." She glares at him. "You better treasure my darling Jay, or I'll make you wish you were never born."

Minu looks secretly relieved that he won't have competition for Mia any longer. "Good job, Vinny. I knew I could count on you to take Jay out of the game. Uh, I mean - invite me to the wedding?"

Winking, Dom surreptitiously passes Vinny a USB. "You can try some of these positions out with Jay. I recommend the one at minute twenty-three."

"Congrats! Jay bottles up his feelings a lot. I think you'll be good at teaching him to express himself more," Mia says. She covers her slight disappointment with sincere blessings for her friends.

His mother beams. "Jay's a great cook! He's already learned how to make my signature tofu stew. He's a lovely boy, Vinny. I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy."

The flashbacks end.

Oh God, he really is dating Jay Jo.

"How did this happen?" Vinny whispers to himself, still in shock.

"Mm...too early." Jay tugs petulantly at Vinny's sleeve until he sinks back down. Satisfied, he presses an absentminded kiss beneath Vinny's right eye. "Sleep now. Freak out later."

Paralyzed, Vinny lies stiffly on the futon with a thousand thoughts racing through his mind.

He turns over to witness Jay's sleeping face, limned golden in the morning sun and nestled snugly in the comforter.

Jay's a preppy asshole but damn if he isn't a gorgeous one. He gets Vinny hyped up during races like no one else. He isn’t a chatter-box like Shelly or Dom, and he’s not annoyingly insecure and self-destructive like Minu. Jay can be a bit of a goody-two-shoes, but he’s also just wild and reckless enough to be interesting. He’s probably Vinny’s favorite person on the team, though Vinny has no idea when that shift happened.

Vinny finds himself relaxing.

Somehow, this might not be the worst thing in the world.

Well. If they're actually dating, he should get some benefits, shouldn't he?

He leans over to examine Jay. Assured that he's actually asleep, Vinny stealthily darts in for a light kiss.

His lips are soft. It's nice. He kind of wants to do it again, but this time when Jay's awake.

_Sleep now. Freak out later._

The blankets are warm, his mother is healthy, and he's got a beautiful boy in his bed. The rest of the world can wait.

Vinny lets Jay's steady breathing lull him back into slumber. 

(Beside him, a small smile makes its way onto Jay's face.)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly ship Jay with everyone in Wind Breaker. Even the toxic but hot white-haired antagonist (don't judge me). 
> 
> Minu/Jay was the first pairing I really shipped after reading the webcomic - I feel like there's a lot of canon moments to support it. The cohabitation, the rivalry/admiration, the childhood meeting, and the most recent sacrifice - it's all there! But Minu/Mia is actually pretty cute, so I left the Minu/Jay as ambiguous in this fic.


End file.
